Sanguis Russus
by The Emptiness
Summary: Dos clases de vampiros enfrentados en una batalla que a durado siglos, una heredera de los clanes mas poderosos desaparecida y un chico el cual perdió la memoria lo protege una chica la cual no es lo que aparenta ser ¿terminara en un final feliz esto?


**__**Bien... he de dar un par de explicaciones respecto a este fic, de porque lo borre y de porque lo empece de nuevo

La vedad es que lo ley, y no le encontre ni pies ni cabeza a como iba (siendo que soy la autora y no lo entendia)

Quiero pedir a quienes leían el fic y me escribieron reviews apoyándome a continuar con al historia que me disculpen por haberlos borrado y espero que me entiendan que tenia que arreglar esta historia si queria tener un buen fin por que no se entendia nada...

espero que me disculpen de verdad

¡Y sin mas los dejo con el prologo!

Soul eater no me pertence

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sanguis Russus<strong>_

**Prologo**

* * *

><p>El Albino corría muy rápido buscando a su esposa e hija dentro del palacio, los gritos de dolor de parte de los habitantes de aquel lugar sonaban por las paredes produciéndole más preocupación al albino de la que ya tenía.<p>

Entro a una de las habitaciones esperando poder encontrarse con alguien y así sucedió, Elizabeth Thompson su fiel amiga y hermanastra de su esposa estaba siendo acorralada por dos sanguinistas los cuales trataban de violarla y hacerle _otras cosas._

Soul con fuerza sobrehumana los tomo del cuello y los mando a volar a la pared contraria, Liz por su parte cayó al piso tratando de mantener la racionalidad ante la situación, por su parte los dos tipos los miraban con odio y con un hambre feroz, pero al darse cuenta quien era el albino se escaparon en menos de un segundo.

-Liz, ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado el albino-¿te puedes poner de pie?

-S-si-tosió un poco- y-yo voy a buscar a Patty no sé dónde está y me tiene preocupada, Maka y Samantha están con Spirit y Kami, tienes que llegar rápido donde ellos y esconder a Samantha, la buscan a ella-dijo Liz con firmeza

-Si lo se…entonces me voy-dijo el albino- cuídate mucho

-Lo mismo te digo, Soul-le dijo Liz con una sonrisa

Soul salió de la habitación y se encontró con más Sanguinistas, a los cuales tuvo que asesinar pero no le importaba tan solo esperaba poder volver a ver a su hija y esposa sanas y salvas…

* * *

><p>Corría con su hija en brazos por el espeso bosque, sus padres le advirtieron de que algo así podría suceder y el ya había tomado un par de precauciones para salvar a su hija, su pequeña de 10 años… corrió y la introdujo en un pasadizo donde una mujer rubia le sonrió al verlo y lo abrazo<p>

-Marie…cuento contigo-le dijo el albino

-No hay problema, Soul-kun-repondio y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Samantha la cual estaba escondida detrás de su padre-seamos amigas Samantha-chan…

Lo último que vio el albino fue a si hija y Marie escapando y el alivio en su corazón antes de enfrentarse a su muerte segura a manos de los Sanguinistas.

* * *

><p>-¡Soul viejo!-grito un chico peliazul mientras venia corriendo donde su amigo<p>

-Black Star-dijo el albino-¿qué pasa?

-Dime que hiciste la tarea de Stein-dijo Black Star rogándole al cielo esperando que su amigo le diera una buna noticia

-Pues…no –dijo el albino-se me olvido hacerla a mí también

-¡Ha! Adiós a mis niños-dice esto lo quedo mirando-¿y a ti que demonios te paso? , mírate esa horrenda cara ¡Dios si pareces Zombi!

-No pude dormir anoche, eso

-Mmmm-dijo el peliazul- apuesto que viste una porno y te estuviste…mhmhmhmh-dijo haciendo el gesto de "aquello" con su mano

-Que no, idiota, eso lo haces tú cuando vez a Tsubaki-le reprocho Soul

-aaaa si mi novia….-dijo Black Star mirando al cielo

Soul tan solo pudo negar con al cabeza ante el comportamiento de su amigo y entrar a clases.

* * *

><p>-Y antes de revidar el informe les quiero decir que tenemos una alumna nueva, pasa-dijo Stein<p>

Una chica de la edad de los demás entro, era rubia y tenía la tez clara pero lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos jades opacos pero atrayentes.

Ante ellos hubo un "Ohhhh" colectivo de parte de los demás, pero el albino quedo en silencio ante la chica...la conocía pero no sabia de donde

-Mucho gusto-dijo la chica-mi nombre es Maka Albarn, espero llevarme bien con ustedes-dijo la chica para luego dirigir la mirada donde Soul y mantenerla ahí poniéndolo nervioso-Soul….a pasado algún tiempo ¿no?

El albino solo pudo tragar saliva sonoramente y temblar ante la amenazante mirada de la chica...Lo que no sabia el chico era que esto estaba recién empezando y si le temía a ella, ¿que quedaría para los verdaderos enemigos?...

* * *

><p><strong>Review¿?<strong>


End file.
